She Will Be Loved: AU Version
by KawaiiDemons
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Kagome have been best friends since childhood and have had a crush on each other for a very long time. He’s two years older than her and is the heir to his father’s company. She’s the heir to her father’s company, but her parents have al


**She Will Be Loved: AU Version**

**Summary:** Sesshoumaru and Kagome have been best friends since childhood and have had a crush on each other for a very long time. He's two years older than her and is the heir to his father's company. She's the heir to her father's company, but her parents have already promised her off to marry Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's younger brother. Inuyasha couldn't happier, but Kagome and Sesshoumaru are torn about the situation. What are they to do but take matters into their own hands?

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor the song by Maroon 5.**

_**Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself**_

Kagome sighed as she stood in the window of her huge office overlooking the streets of downtown. If she actually thought about it, it kind of reminded her of the view from the set of MTV's TRL. A smirk forms on her lips, but then it fades when she remembers the events from the prior week.

_'Married...I'm getting married...to the love of my life's brother at that.'_

The only good thing about today was that she and her best friend of 15 years had a lunch date. A genuine smile grazes her beautiful face as she thinks about it. Her best friend slash lover would soon walk through her door with lunch for two.

**_He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_**

She remembered that night well, when he took her virginity; he was 18 and she 16. They were at his father's club, Club Inu, for the grand opening having a good time as expected. It was starting to get late and Kag offered to take Sess home in her new Mustang convertible her parents had bought her a few days prior. The weather was perfect and the night skies were clear; a speed demon's delight, which she was.

Somehow, they ended up somewhere other than his house, doing something other than what they should've been. Nevertheless, it was an exhilarating experience that she'd never regret once. Ever since then, it's been a hush-hush thing between them.

Two days later came the announcement that she would marry the youngest Taisho son, Inuyasha. And that was the end of her life. Literally.

_  
**I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door**_

An unheard knock followed by the door opening makes Kagome turn around and face the intruder. Trying to hide her smile, she puts her hands on her hips and feigns anger.

"Excuse you, but this is a private office. It would help you to knock before you enter."

Sesshoumaru looks behind him at the closed door and glares at it.

"You heard her you damn door, knock before you enter next time!"

Her best friend turns to her with a smirk.

"There, the door won't be bothering you anymore."

Unable to hold it in anymore, she laughs freely.

"Sesshoumaru, you are a complete retard sometimes."

"And you, my dear Kagome, are what I consider remedial. Now, on with lunch, shall we?"

XXXXXX

_  
**I've had you so many times but somehow**  
**I want more  
**_

Sesshoumaru sighs as he pulls into the parking lot of the park. Even though they were best friends, some things that he and Kagome did had to go unnoticed by their parent's eyes. A simple night out for example, had to be kept a secret from them.

Why, you ask?

Easy. Their parents believed that their friendship was a threat to Inuyasha. The Taisho's and Higurashi's did not want the two of them to fall in love since Kagome was already promised to the youngest son.

Little did they know that they were years too late.

Sesshoumaru loved Kagome with every fiber of his being, and it was killing him that she had to marry his idiot half brother.

Getting out of his Escalade, he walks around the front and sits on the hood while waiting for her to show up. It was drizzling lightly; nothing to really worry about.

Kagome walks across the damp grass in her form fitting pink sweat suit and white tennis shoes. She makes sure her hood is still in place before she stuffs her hands into her blue jean jacket pockets. Spotting him sitting on his truck, she licks her lips and heads over.

His loose blue jeans gathered at his ankles, on top of his white Air Force Ones. The navy blue varsity Enyce jacket he wore was left open, revealing his white tee underneath. Taking a deep breath, she waves at him and smiles.

"Hey Maru, fancy seeing you here."

Said man looks up at her and smirks.

_**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

"Yes, I love to sit in the park in a rainstorm on a nightly basis."

She looks him over.

"Nice outfit for a big businessman."

He shrugs and stands up, now leaning against the grill of the auto.

"I wanted a change."

"Well it looks good on you."

"As does that outfit on you."

_**  
Look for the girl with the broken smile**_

"Oh this old thing?"

She twirls in front of him.

"You like it?"

"It suits you, but I know somewhere that it would look ten times better."

_**  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**_

She puts her hands on her hips at his insult.

"Oh yeah? And where would that be you jerk?"

_**  
And she will be loved**_

He smirks and pulls her body to his. Kissing behind her ear, he whispers:

"On my bedroom floor."

She giggles and slaps his chest playfully.

"Stop it Maru. I'm an engaged woman you know."

He smiles against her skin and nips at her ear.

"It doesn't matter. I won't let you marry him. I'll yell out when the preacher asks who objects to your union."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"I'm surprised that you're not even in the wedding. Inuyasha looks up to you so much that it comes as a big shocker."

He rolls his eyes as the rain picks up.

"He's mad at me right now."

"Why?"

"Because I told him that he wasn't good enough for you."

"Maru!"

He laughs and spins her around, making her join in his laughter. Putting her down, he takes the opportunity to seize her lips in a heated kiss.

_**  
She will be loved**_

XXXXXX 

Two weeks later found two women in a day spa, getting ready for their wedding tomorrow. Sango closes her eyes in agony as she braces herself for another wax strip to be pulled from her leg. Kagome screams as one is ripped from her own underarm.

"Aaahhh! Are you insane! You already did that part of my body!"

"Sorry ma'am."

The other worker pulls a longer strip from Sango's leg, making the older woman growl.

"Never again, never again, never again…"

Kagome turns to her sister-like figure and sighs.

"So are you excited about tomorrow?"

"Of course I am. Kouga has been promising me the best time of our lives on our wedding night, and I intend to make him pay in full on his words."

She notices the lackluster look on her friend's face.

"Kagome? What's wrong? Why do you look so down?"

"I can't believe I'm being forced to marry Inuyasha over some stupid business deal."

"Well at least he's cute…but not as cute as my Kouga."

Kagome rolls her eyes and smiles.

"Sure Mrs. Wolf."

They both laugh.

"So why Kouga? Why not Miroku?"

Sango looks at the paint on her nails and shrugs nonchalantly.

"Miroku's perverted ways have caught up with him big time. Too much baby mama drama for me."

"You mean Kagura is still after him?"

"Yeah, but you know the ever elusive Miroku. The more he evades her, the more she chases after him. I can't believe I turned Kouga down in high school to date him. What was I thinking Kag? You should've slapped me."

"I thought along those lines back then."

Sango glares at her sister and sticks out her tongue.

"So why isn't Sesshoumaru in the wedding?"

Kagome sighs.

"Inuyasha's mad at him."

"Why?"

"Apparently, Maru doesn't think that he's good enough for me."

"That's true."

Another strip is pulled off of both women.

"Sango!"

"Well it's true!"

They both relax and catch their breaths.

"You should be marrying someone like Sesshoumaru. He's more your type anyway."

She taps her chin in deep thought.

"You know, if we were back in the feudal era, he'd probably be like a powerful Demon Lord or something while Inuyasha was more of a social outcast. That way, all he'd have to do was to take and mark you for himself."

Kagome quirks an ebony eyebrow at her friend.

"A Demon Lord Sango? So what would the rest of us be?"

"Hmmm…you'd be a miko because you're so sincere and helpful, Miroku would be a perverted monk because he thinks he's so smart, I'd be a demon slayer since I'm so headstrong and Kouga…oh yes, Kouga would be a wolf demon. The Prince of his tribe at that."

"So if you were a demon slayer and he a demon, why would you even mate him?"

She smirks.

"So maybe I tried to slay him one day and he bested me, after which, we fell in love."

Kagome rolls her eyes and giggles.

"I think you've had too much time to think about all of this Sango."

XXXXXX

Kouga props his head up on his fist as he plays a game of Spades on Yahoo Games. Whatever made him come to work the day before his wedding had wore off a long time ago, seeing as how he was bored out of his damn mind now. He growls and slams down his mouse while pushing his face against the flat screen of his computer.

"Hey! He just reneged!(1) How the hell could you not catch that! You're a computer for God's sake!"

His videophone rings and he backs up while hitting the button.

"Kouga Wolf here."

The cool voice of Sesshoumaru fills his ears.

"Kouga, since when do you answer your own phone? I could've sworn that you had a secretary."

Said man crosses his arms over his chest and smirks.

"I did…until Sango caught Miss Ayame doing something that she shouldn't have been."

"So she made you fire her I presume?"

"Well actually…Sango fired Ayame herself…and took her place. That's why I don't have a secretary today since she's out with Kagome getting ready."

"Hmm…interesting."

"So did you get the information that I sent over to you yesterday? I hope it was to your likings."

"Yes, quite."

"Good, the timer's set to drop at noon, right when the wedding starts. They won't even know what hit them."

He taps his head.

"You know, once your father finds out about this little stunt you're about to pull on him, he's going to disown you."

Sesshoumaru gives him a bored face.

"Do I look as if I care?"

"Nope…but then again, you never do."

"Since I see that you are pre-occupied with your game of internet spades, I shall bid my farewell to you now. Oh and Kouga…"

"Yo?"

"That was not reneging; I never had any hearts in my hand."

Kouga sits up as Sesshoumaru smirks.

"Why you…"

The screen goes blank.

XXXXXX

**_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful_**

Kagome looks at herself in the full length mirror of her dressing room and sighs. The wedding was in a few hours and she hadn't seen or heard from Sesshoumaru. Sango comes up and hugs her best friend.

"Don't worry Kag, I'm sure he'll come and save you."

_**I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore**_

"Yeah, sure. I guess I'm just so scared that I might actually have to go through with this. I might actually end up marrying Inuyasha today."

"No you won't Kagome. I swear on Kouga's life that you won't be marrying Inuyasha today."

Kagome looks up at Sango and smirks.

_**It's not always rainbows and butterflies**_

"Well geez Sang, what would Kouga say if he knew his bride to be was making promises on his life?"

Sango shrugs.

"What can he say? Nothing."

**_It's compromise that moves us along_**

She looks up at the clock.

"Well, I have to get ready, why don't you put on your cherry Kagome façade and do the same?"

"Yeah, okay."

She continues to sit there as Sango rushes for the other room to see the make up artist. A flashback take's over the 20 year old's mind.

_Flashback_

_Kagome stares at the small test in her hand with wide eyes as Sesshoumaru calls her name._

_"Kagome? Are you alright! What is it!"_

_She looks up at him with tears in her eyes._

_"I'm…pregnant. This test…"_

_His eyes widen as he takes the test from her and reads the results. Sure enough, there's a pink line there._

_**My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want**_

_And so they went to see the doctor._

_"Kagome…what do you want to do about…this?"_

_She looks over at Sesshoumaru from her place on the cold table._

_"We have to keep it Maru. At least then I'll have a reason to not marry Inuyasha."_

_The doctor returns with his charts._

_"Well Miss Higurashi, our tests here have indicated that you are not pregnant after all."_

_Sesshoumaru's face falls as she sits up._

_**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

_"But that can't be! My test said I was! Besides, I'm gaining the weight!"_

_"You're not pregnant, you're just getting fat."_

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**_

_She stops in mid-sentence to look at the silver haired man with narrowed eyes._

_"What…did you…say?"_

_"I said you were…"_

_"I heard you jerk! I'll kill you!"_

_And thus the two ended up running through the halls of the maternity ward; one fleeing for his life, the other threatening to kill him with random objects._

_**And she will be loved  
She will be loved**_

_End Flashback_

_**I know where you hide  
Alone in your car**_

Sesshoumaru pulls up in front of the church and just sits there, listening to the bells play. Inside that church was the woman he wanted to marry, Kagome, but she was about to marry someone else.

**_Know all of the things that make you who you are_**

Thinking back to just yesterday, they spent it together, choosing to forgo the bachelor/bachelorette parties they should've been attending. They had wild and passionate sex all night; each time better than the last. Kagome was at is house, wrapped in his arms as things should be while making plans for the future. They wanted children together, but not here. Not under the prying eyes of family and nosey friends. They'd go off somewhere and start a new life, away from being heirs and pawns to their parent's master plans.

_**I know that goodbye means nothing at all**_

The fact that Kagome was supposed to be getting married meant nothing at all to Sesshoumaru. He'd never let her marry his brother.

**_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_**

He'd be there to save her from now on.

_**Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful**_

Looking at the church doors, he could remember the countless times before when she had come to his house, looking for comfort. They had love that no one could understand; true love. He could make her feel beautiful in ways that she could never fathom; and vice versa. Inuyasha could never compare to his elder.

**_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_**

Stepping out the truck Sesshoumaru stands there in the light rain, anticipating his next move.

**_Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_**

And inside he knew Kagome was there waiting on him with a broken smile for the guests.

_**And she will be loved  
And she will be loved**_

He'd never let her show that broken façade ever again.

_**And she will be loved**_

Because she will be loved.

_**And she will be loved**_

Since everyone was turned to watch her up the aisle, no one saw the oldest Taisho son come through the back door leading directly onto the church stage. Signaling to her to meet him outside, she stops in her tracks. He had on an all white tux, which made him look amazing.

_**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**_

She starts to back down the isle as everyone looks at her in shock. Inuyasha steps forward.

"Kagome…?"

"I…I have to go."

Turning on her heel, she makes a break for the entrance as everyone gasps.

**_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_**

Kagome pushes the doors to the church open to the wetness of outside. There at the bottom of the steps was the man she loved standing in the rain by his truck.

"Sesshoumaru!"

She rushes down to him ignoring the call of Inuyasha behind her. Flinging herself into his arms, he hugs her. Inuyasha stops at the top of the stairs.

"Kagome!"

"It would take a retard like you to wait this long to save me."

"It would take a person as remedial as you to get the hint and leave your undesired wedding."

She laughs.

"Let's go Maru."

Inuyasha rushes down the steps as his brother's Escalade speeds from view with Kagome hanging out the window. Laughing, she throws her bouquet back and lets it land at his feet.

"Bye! Don't wait up for me!"

_**  
Try so hard to say goodbye**_

InuTaisho's cell rings and he answers it angrily.

"What! What the hell are you talking about! I didn't transfer any money to any charity accounts!"

He pauses.

"My son did what! I'll kill him!"

XXX

Sesshoumaru grips Kagome's hang tightly as he pulls her towards the waiting jet. Kouga and Sango climb aboard after them. Kagome turns to him.

"Your father is going to be royally pissed off when he finds out that you gave all his money away."

Sess smirks.

"Who cares? As long as he learns a lesson and I get you in the end."

She smiles and they kiss as the plane takes off towards an unknown destination where a wedding was waiting to be held…

_**  
Try so hard to say goodbye**_

(1)Renege (pronounced re-nig)– in a game of spades when one suit of card is played and you play a different because you don't have any of the suit that lead; then you turn around and play the suit you claimed you didn't have. (ie: a club is played and you cut it with a spade, then you play a club on your next turn; you just reneged.)**_  
_**


End file.
